Movie Time!
by Poseidon's Son Forever
Summary: Percy and Nico go out and watch a movie but things suddenly turn from not to hot. Sorry if the summary is a fail! I really suck at making summaries so please bear with me!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does. I just wanted to make that clear.

**AN:** Sorry if its not nice and short also. This is my first time making and posting a PJO story...EVER! so please bear with me and please comment things that can help me improve as well. Thank you and enjoy reading!

* * *

**Story: **

**Narrator's POV**

"C'mon Nico! Hurry up!" Percy said pulling Nico towards the movie house.

"Yeah, ok, I'm coming, you don't have to pull." Nico said chuckling as Percy pulled him.

"I just want to watch it right away, Annabeth said it was nice so I want to watch it." Percy said as they reached the cashier.

"2 tickets for that movie please!" Nico said pointing at the screen with the movie.

The girl stared at him weirdly but didn't say anything and just gave the tickets after Nico paid. Nico got the tickets and went to Percy who started buying the food.

"What kind of popcorn do you want?" Percy asked.

"Cheese and water as well." Nico said.

Once they got the food they went into the cinema and sat in the back.

"Why are there only a few people here? I thought there would be a lot." Percy asked in a whisper.

"Maybe they watched in other movie houses or maybe it didn't catch others attention." Nico answered in a hushed voice.

"Well I hope its goo cause it would be a waste of money." Percy said eating his popcorn.

After Percy said that, the movie lights dimmed and the movie started. Suddenly a naked boy was shown, sprawled on the bed tied to the headrest with his eyes covered.

"Nico? What is this?" Percy asked quietly looking at Nico who was busy staring at the boy.

Percy pouted and continued to watch. Now there were 2 men, one was clothed while the other was the naked boy. The older one started talking and the younger one answered. They talked for a few minutes with the naked boy blushing more and more. The older one smirked and kissed the boy making the latter moan. The man removed the bond on the younger one's hands and they started touching each other and moaning the other's name making Percy get hard. He heard someone moan to his left and he saw a couple kissing and touching each other as well. He saw other people were doing the same thing but what shocked him was that there were lesbians, gay and normal couples touching and fucking each other. Percy could feel himself get hard and horny. He glanced back at the screen and saw that they were busy fucking as well. He turned to Nico and saw his hard-on. He bit his lower lip and stared at Nico who was still busy staring at the screen. Percy pouted. His boyfriend was busy looking at a movie rather than him. He got out of his seat slowly making sure not to stand. He knelt in front of Nico's hard-on and lightly touched the tent in his pants. When Nico didn't make a sound, Percy unzipped Nico's pants and out sprang Nico's 10-inch dick. Percy sucked in his breath and touched Nico's length making the son of Hades moan softy and the son of Poseidon's dick to twitch. Percy started pumping the length making Nico moan out louder. Percy licked the head lightly before sucking the whole thing inside his mouth.

"Damn it, Percy, I want to fuck you now." Nico moaned out gripping Percy's hair hard.

Percy pulled away and smirked. "Then do it." He said removing his pants and going on top of Nico's lap.

Nico held Percy's waist and aligned himself to the latter's hole before ramming hard inside his boyfriend until the hilt. Percy moaned out load and sucked in his breathe at how big Nico was. The son of Hades started thrusting in and out feeling the way his boyfriend's hole was sucking him in. He could feel himself coming but he knew that Percy still had a long way to go. He noticed his lover's dick twitching and wrapped his hand around it, making Percy tighten more around Nico's dick, earning a moan from the child of Hades. Nico started thrusting harder while pumping Percy's dick.

"Nico~ I'm going to cum~" Percy moaned, his face flushed and beaded with sweat. His body twitching as he reaches his peak.

Nico kissed his lover and thrusted in hard until the hilt before cumming inside while the son of Poseidon came on both their stomachs. They pulled away panting. They noticed that the movie was ending and they got dressed with Nico having to remove his shirt since it got covered with Percy's cum, so he was just wearing his jacket but still he was smiling.

"Remind me to thank Annabeth when I see her." Percy said hugging Nico's arm tight with his cheeks having a tint of blush on them.

"Let's think about that later, now I just want to fuck you again." Nico said before he shadow traveled them to their apartment where the next round of sex will begin.


End file.
